


hot armin X jean

by poriferaThief



Series: snk smutszzz [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing Suits, M/M, best lube ever used in a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poriferaThief/pseuds/poriferaThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jean has a hots on armin and he wants to do a do with ermin</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot armin X jean

Armin laughed, he was looking at a porn magazine and he thought it was funny. All the girls were hiding their boobs like what are you hiding from? The boogeyman?  
  
Jean walked into the same room as Armin. Yes and he saw the porn and it reflected in his eyes in his eyes got smaller and scared.  
  
"ARMIN THAT IS PORN AND ADULTS LOOK AT PORN" Jean screamed to Armin and Armin laughed more. He wasn't scared loke Jjeans and stuff. "Then we're adults," Armin replied. Jean frowned and turned away dramatically like they do in animes.desu  
  
"No."  
  
Armin was shocked. Jean didn't even beleive his own words.  
  
"If your not an adult then we're kids so we have to make porn fro kids." Jean replied, looking back at Armin with a glint in his eye. He rubbed it out and Armin laughed.  
  
"Well that's stupid because only adults do porn and porn is just girls holding their boobs look" Armin showed Jean the porn and Jean screamed and looked away and shivered. "Wow god damn Jean you gay or what"  
  
"Yes im gay and i don't want to see naked girls" Jean replied.  
  
"But I thought you liked Mikasa Jean" Armin said.  
  
"No not anymore I got bit by a mosquito and now I'm gay." Jean said this make Armin so scared. Armin wasn't gay so he didn't want to hurt Jean.  
  
Armin took off his clothes and shwed off his shota body. Jean was confused but asked anyway "Armin are you gay too?"  
  
"No."  
  
Oh Jean said even though he could have sex with the shota boy. Armins looked to the side and told himself it was for the good of the team and then got on the bed from before.  
  
"I'll take pictures of you Armin" Jean said and a camera came from his pocket. The pocket had a lot of things like a knife and a pair of those big headphones that go over your head. Armin laughed and put on the headphones and did a cute thing with the wires. But Jean said no and put the wire in Armin's ass.  
  
"Jean no that hurt!" Armin whined. He could feel the wire all up his buttocks when he moved and he got a boner. Jean poked it for a long time and got it real hard. Armin was embarrassed now and you could see from the color on his face. He felt weird and wasn't sure if he wanted to do it anymore. But Jean kept poking his dick and made Armin forget why he was nervous.  
  
Jean took a picture of Armin like this and then took off his own clothes. Jean chuckled and took another picture of Armin backing up to the wall with a scared look on his face. Jean's dick was really that big.  
  
"jean can I take out the wire now?" Armin asked. Jean nodded and Armin took off the headphones completely. But Jean said no and just put them back on. They went back and forth like this until Jean tied the headphones on with the wire that smelled like Armin's ass.  
  
He tried to make him feel better by licking his nipples. But Armin was still upset and wasn't happy. So Jean just made his dick hard and went back to his pockets where there was a gluebottle and he used that as lube.  
  
They had sex this way and Armin was stuck on the wall because Jean was pounding that hard into him. Armin wanted to scream because how full he was from Jean's big cokc. So he did and Jeans hushed him quickly by kissing him but Armin just screamed into his mouth. When Jean came it was gallonns. Armin was so full of it he was drooling it.  
  
"Are we done now?" Armin said tired ly. Jean got the camera and took a picture of Armin covered with Jean's cum. Armin wasn't don and Jean was so sad because Armin wasn't happy. He went into his pockets and took out an outfit for Armin to wear. Armin was happy but it was a skimpy maid-themed bathing suit with laces and it almost didn't even look like a bathing suit but it was. Armin whined about it because the apron was the only thing that really covered him up.  
  
"But Armin I can see your boner and it's cute," Jean said and told Armin to masturbate with the maid bathing suit. Armin did it and Jean took pictures.  
  
Armin looked back at the magazine of porn and wondered is only the good porn was for real adults. He also wondered when Jean would be straight again. When Armin came it was when Jean took a picture and now it's taped on the wall for everyone to see.. Beautiful.


End file.
